The invention relates to a mobile telephone having a key pad with dialing and function keys and a display window, having further keys (soft keys), as well as a transmission/reception unit integrated into the operating part (handheld), if warranted.
In the GSM (Group Special Mobile), the new mobile radio system, new message services are being introduced. Some are being taken over from other mobile radio systems. These services contain text messages. As can be recognized from other areas of telecommunications, the understanding by the user of the many operational features is problematic at first, which affects user acceptance. Potential human-machine interface problems with message services include the knowledge that there is a new message waiting whose type is to be identified and that is to be made accessible.
In DE 42 33 066 A1, a mobile telephone of the above-named type is specified that, given a message service, comprises a correspondingly marked indication in the display and prompts access to the waiting message. By pushing the corresponding key, the first of the short messages (SMS--Short Message Service) is displayed. This and subsequent messages, as well as previously stored messages are also listed, and can be independently selected, viewed, edited and sent.
The inclusion of further functions is difficult due to the physical characteristics of a handheld having a small display and key pad.